1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a sheet feeder that includes a driving roller and a driven roller configured to rotate in accordance with rotation of the driving roller and feed a sheet while pinching the sheet with the driving roller.
2. Related Art
A sheet feeding mechanism has been known in which a driven roller is rotatably supported by an elastic shaft such as a contact coil spring, and is pressed against a driving roller. Further, a different sheet feeding mechanism has been known in which hooks are provided at two ends of a coil spring as an elastic shaft, and a driven roller is attached to a supporting body with the hooks of the coil spring being hung on pins provided at the supporting body.